The Cause and Effects of You and Me
by Fray Ray
Summary: One mistake leaves Stella and Mac with the best consquence either could ever hope for... Rated for a lil language... SMackish... Story 1 of 2 or 3


**Here's a new story I have been thinking about for a while. Hope you like it.**

**Although it does mention Mary-Elise doesn't follow along with my story "What Fun Boredom Can Bring"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them… **

* * *

"So, are you coming over tonight?" Lindsay asked Stella. She and Danny decided to have a small get together. Small being only themselves, Mac, Stella, Flack and his girlfriend, Amy Lee, and Hawkes and his girl girlfriend, Jennifer.

Stella laughed, "What are you planning on doing with Mary-Elise?"

"Oh, she's with Danny's parents," she answered smiling. "Oh, please come, Stella. Danny and I just about never get to have fun anymore," she gave Stella a pout and jumped happily when she saw the smile and the nod from Stella.

"Of course I'll be there, Kiddo," Stella waved and turned around and walked to Mac's office.

"Hey, Stell," he looked up and smiled when she entered.

"Hey, Mac. You going to Danny's and Lindsay's?" she asked, sitting across from him.

"Ah, yeah. Lindsay was the one to ask me," he smiled as Stella laughed.

"Yeah, that kid's got a way with getting her way. Anyway, I'll catch you later," she walked out of his office after throwing him a smile.

"Hey, Montana, pass me another beer," Danny yelled over the chatter of their guests to his wife.

"Here you go, Messer, and I hope they bring Mary-Elise back bright and early," she teased.

"Ha ha, you have had just as many as I have," he replied taking the drink and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Aw, come on, Messer, no PDA," Flack whined playfully.

Hawkes laughs, "Says the one with his hand on his girlfriend's butt."

Flack stuck his tongue out child like and continued, "Anyway, we best be off. Now, since we are all workers of the law, Amy Lee here's another cop and Miss Jennifer is a prosecutor, I say we do the proper thing and go try to walk a straight line to see how intoxicated we all are."

Flack jumped up and walked straight into the wall making everyone laugh and Stella comment, "Well, I think that answers that question. No one's driving home tonight. I don't even know if I trust myself to catch a cab. Danny, Lindsay, I think it's a good thing that you don't invite us all over for 'a couple' of drinks very often."

"Come on, Stella, I'll catch a cab with you," he stood up and helped her up before looking at everyone around him, "So, exactly how many drinks DID I have?"

"Hum, I don't know if I trust you to get me home either," Stella laughed, "Bye guys and Lindsay," this comment made them all laugh again, "And bye Amy Lee and Jennifer. I hope to see you two again soon."

"Bye everyone," Mac smiled as he walked with Stella out of the room.

"So, Mr. Taylor, how has your life been?" Stella asked as they stepped out of the apartments and onto the side walk, waiting for a cab.

"So, so," he answered, "How about yours?"

"Kinda, almost, pretty okay," she responded.

"That's good," Mac nodded as the cab pulled up and he gave the driver Stella's address. They chatted about random stuff until they reached her apartment.

"Thanks, Mac," Stella smiled stepping out and stopped when she noticed him following, "What are you doing?"

"Walking you up," he answered shortly.

"Okay, let's go!" she said happily walking beside him into the apartments.

"So, come in for a minute for coffee?" she asked as the reached the door. She had thought about saying beer, but seeing that they were already pretty drunk, she thought that would be kind of silly.

"Sure," he nodded and smiled.

She opened the door and they walked up in. They stood awkwardly in the doorway for second, both thinking the same thing: _Okay, why is this awkward?_

"So, let's get some coffee," Stella smiled as she headed towards the kitchen. "Oh, did you see that new do-da the lab got?"

"Yeah," Mac laughed as he followed her, "best thing since sliced bread."

Stella stopped and started laughing turning towards him and raising an eyebrow, "Sliced bread?"

"Yeah, I think it was pretty amazing and this stuff is right up there with it."

"Mm-hmm," she smirked, just noticing how close she had come to him.

"Yeah," he repeated, only this time whispering close to her ear, his breathe warm against her neck.

"Yeah," she mimicked him looking into his eyes, the subject somehow changing from sliced since it was started. He kissed her gently and waited to see if she reciprocated, which she did.

* * *

The first thing Stella realized as she woke up was the killer headache. The second was the warm body she was currently snuggled up to. She was immediately alarmed, not that she was snuggled into some unknown person but by the fact that she was so calm with it. That could only mean one thing and she feared opening her eyes to prove herself right. She felt the body next to her shift and she knew he was awake now.

Mac's first thought when he woke up was 'Damn how much did I drink last night?' His second thought was 'How the hell am I in bed with?' He would tell by the persons breathing that she was awake. He had and idea as to whom it was he was currently in bed with. He just really didn't want to see if he was right. Plus, he had this overwhelming feeling that she, too, didn't want to open her eyes to verify who it was that lay next to her.

She took a deep breathe and whispered the name that she the person would respond to, "Mac."

Yes, the unimaginable was true, he had slept with his best friend, "Yeah, Stell?"

Yup, it was him alright, "Hi, Mac."

"Hi, Stella."

"So, what now?" she asked the question that had been bugging her.

"Now, you go take a shower and when you get out you will have coffee and I will be at my house taking my shower then, I will see you at work tomorrow."

"Yes, Mac," she responded getting up and walking to the bathroom. "Bye, Mac," she repeated his name once more, to once again verify who it was to herself.

"Bye, Stella."

* * *

It has been like this now for a few weeks. No, it's been like this for quiet a few years. They smiled and joked as friends. Nothing had changed. Nothing had changed at all. It's been close to five weeks now. And, though, the only thing up until a two weeks ago that had worried her was a strain in their friendship, something was defiantly worrying her now.

"_Two weeks!"_ Stella thought to herself, _"Two whole freaking weeks! Late! Damn it! Just calm down, Stella, it's no big deal. People are late and miss theirs all the time. Non-sexual people. You know stress and everything like that… Yeah that's it. The throwing up and nauseous ness? Simple, flu. It IS flu season. That can also make you be late; yeah that's it, too. Stress and the flu…"_

"Hey, Stell," Mac's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hum-hmm?" she acknowledged him.

"Eh, you leaving early today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so well. Think I got the flu. Just heading to the doctor's to check it out."

"All right, hope you feel better soon," he commented.

"Can do," she smiled and he turned and walked away.

* * *

"Hello, Miss Bonasera," the doctor greeted a smile.

"Hello, Dr. Robinsons," Stella smiled.

"And what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Well, ah, I would like a pregnancy test. It could just by the flu but you know."

"Better to know," he finished for her with a smile.

"Yes," she replied.

"Did you take a pregnancy test yourself?" he asked.

"Ah, too scared," she smiled shyly. She hadn't wanted to take it herself.

The doctor chuckled, "Yes, there are actually plenty of women like that, believe it or not. Any of the telltale signs?"

"Nauseous, worst during the morning," she replied.

"Thrown up any yet?" he continued.

"Um," she thought back, "twice."

"Okay, we're ready," he gave he another gentle smile.

* * *

"_Oh god," _Stella thought as she sat waiting for her results, _"Oh, I think I am going to be sick."_ She looked over and found the trash can before emptying her stomach, _"better tell him that is three."_

"Okay, Miss Bonasera," the doctor smiled happily as he entered the room. "Are you ready for the results?"

"Yes, and by the way, I have thrown up three times now," she nodded towards the trash can by her bed.

"Okay," he chuckled slightly again, "Well, your tests came back… Positive."

Once again, Stella leaned over to the trash can and emptied whatever mind have been left in her stomach. "Make the four," she mumbled.

* * *

"_What do I do?" _Stella panicked, _"How am I supposed to tell Mac? Just go up to him and say 'By the way, I am pregnant and since you are the only person I have had sex with in the last three months, I know you're the father' then smile sweetly and walk away? The smile sweetly thing might work though… No, no, no. There will be no worming your way out of this one. You have to tell him. Not only is he the father but he is also your boss… Wait, doesn't that normally go the other way around… UHG!"_

She let her head hit the locker behind her, she had been sitting on the floor in the locker room for the better part of thirty minutes. She wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon, either.

"Hey, Stella, what's up?" Lindsay asked as she entered the locker room, worriedly looking at her friend.

"Huh, I want to kill whoever came up with the name morning sickness," she muttered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I felt the same- WHAT!" Lindsay yelled.

"Yeah," Stella replied.

"Who?"

"Mac."

"When?"

"Your party."

"Oops?"

"Not your fault."

"Stella, you and me have a body dump," Mac said entering the locker room.

"Can you send someone else?" she asked, slightly snappy.

"Danny and Lindsay are on a hit and run and Hawkes is on a B&E," he replied.

"I'll go, Mac, Danny has the hit and run covered," Lindsay quickly stepped in.

"Uh, thanks, Lindsay, but can I talk to Stella for a second?" he asked not taking his eyes off Stella.

"Huh, sure. Catch you later, Stell," Lindsay gave a weak smile before leaving the room.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Mac asked, sitting on the bench facing Stella.

"Just feeling a bit sick," she responded, not looking him in the eyes.

"Talk to me, Stella," he whispered.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered back.

He was quiet for about five minutes before he started, "You know you're on desk duty from now until you get back from maternity leave?"

"You know you're the father?" she responded with a question.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Yeah," she copied him, much like she did that night.

"You know I'll help," he said. Saying 'you know' somehow reassures them that they actually do know.

"You know I won't cut the child out of your life," she responded.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Yeah," she repeated again and smiled back.

"I'll talk to you later. Go home and call if you need anything," Mac leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

Eight months later, Stella's due date was drawing closer and closer and she was in Mac's office complaining about cheesecake, which, the month before, was her favorite food. Mac had an amused smile on his face. They had found out it was a girl and both were excited. They had decided on to each keep her two weeks at a time.

"Mac Taylor, don't you date laugh at me!" she said from where she was laying on the couch.

"Sorry, Stella, but last month cheesecake was your favorite food. You called me at two in the morning to get you some," he said with a smile.

Stella started laughing but it quickly turned into a grunt from pain and a 'shit.'

Mac jumped up from his seat and over to Stella as she yelled, "Don't just look at me get me to the car!"

"Right!" he said and took her hand leading her out of the building and down to her car, nodding at the looks he was getting from their friends.

Two hours later and the doctor was telling her to push one more time.

"You get over here and push, why don't you!" she yelled at the doctor causing Mac to snicker a little, but of course not load enough for her to hear.

"Come on, Stell, push," Mac said softly in her ear.

"Oh, I STILL blame this all one you, Mac!" she yelled at him.

"I know you do," he said and no sooner the sound of crying filled the room.

"It's a girl!" the doctor yelled.

They cleaned the baby and handed her to Stella as the nurse asked, "Have you though of a name?"

"Mm-hmm," Stella replied, "Madeline Elizabeth Taylor."

They had decided to hyphenate the name by the third month. Stella wanted her to be a Taylor and Mac was doing what he thought was the considerate things and saying to keep Stella's name. So, Stella put her foot down, literally on top of his, and said that her daughter was going to be a Taylor.

* * *

5 Years Later

"Hi, Daddy," the five year old smiled from her bed as Mac came in to tuck her in.

"Hi, Maddie," Mac came in a sat down on the side of her bed, pushing her curly hair out of her face. She looked just like Stella. There was only one difference. She, by no doubt, had Mac's eyes.

"Do I get to see Mary-Elise tomorrow?" she asked about the now ten year old girl.

"Yes, Danny and Lindsay are bringing her tomorrow," Mac replied.

"Yay! She's my friend!" Madeline smiled brightly.

"She is, is she?" Mac playfully asked tickling his daughter.

"Yes, she is!" the girl giggled. "But, Daddy, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Was I a mistake?" she asked.

"What? No. Who told you that?" he was surprised by the question.

"Jacob. He said that since you and mommy weren't even together back when I was born, I was a mistake."

"Well, let me tell you something. Even if you were a mistake, you would have been the best mistake I have ever made. And, if I could, I would go back and do it again."

"And Mommy?"

"And Mommy would, too," he kissed his daughter on her head. "Night, Bug," he said using his own special nickname

"Night, Daddy!" she replied happily.

Mac walked into the front room and picked up his phone, dialing the all familiar number, "Hey, Stella."

"Yeah, she's asleep."

"Yeah, she told me what he said."

"I told her if she was a mistake she was the best one I ever made."

"Yeah, talk to you later..."

So, the cause- a little too much to drink. The effect- the best mistake either them could ever had hoped to make...

END

Hope you liked it! Leave a review. Part two "The Aftermath of You and Me" coming soon.


End file.
